She-Beast
Jadis Diabolik, (real surname is Daibliku, but she uses her father's alias more), code name She-Beast, is the daughter of the infamous supervillain Dr. Diabolik and the de facto fixer of Melville Cottage. MID History Jadis is the oldest child of the notorious supervillain Dr. Diabolik. As a child, she and her brother Malachi were raised by a group of family servants, mainly their housekeeper Mrs. Pierson, in their New York City townhouse, while their legal guardian was the attorney J. Parkinson Dunmore, a brilliant lawyer who was tasked with keeping over-eager law enforcement officers and District Attorneys at bay. He is very, very good at his job.Saks and Violence They would only get to see their father by travelling to such safe havens as Karedonia, where there was no risk of him being arrested. The two were enrolled (under the surname "Daibliku") in the same elementary school, Benjamin Franklin Academy, as Trevor Goodkind, one of the heirs to the Goodkind empire. Jadis and Trevor shared an interest for literature, and used to spend recess discussing books. However, this wouldn't last: eventually the Daibliku's secret came out, and both Jadis and Mal had to be pulled out of school amidst protests and the indignation of their schoolmates' parents. They were home-schooled afterwards''Ayla and the Networks, but even that didn't end their troubles: a politically ambitious assistant D.A. named Jason Timbrook tried to put them in foster care (Dr. Diabolik wasn't amused, as Timbrook found to his chagrin), and a rival supervillain called the Iron Warlord kidnapped them once. Fortunately, they were saved by the Amazing Three, turning Jadis into an admirer of theirs. Appearance She has a long, angular face, golden eyes and stark white hair with "devil horn" forelocks, atop a thin body with little in the way of curves. Among the Exemplar girls at Whateley, she looks remarkably plain. Personality Jadis is remarkably intelligent and politically savvy. She makes a point of knowing all the pertinent laws and rules concerning her situation, and takes care to never be caught doing anything that even ''seems illegal. This comes from bitter awareness that if she so much as jaywalks, the Justice system will throw the book at her, both in order to look good at having nabbed a Diabolik, and perhaps to use her as bait for trapping Dr. D. This political savvy has served her well, however; despite not being an official cottage fixer (Goldrush, a senior, is the official fixer at Melville), and the distrust associated with her name, her services are highly sought. This has allowed her to assemble one of the best intelligence networks on campus. She's not above taking advantage of an opportunity: in her freshman year, she followed around a senior named Fuzor, finding the secret labs he had built and that would be abandoned after graduation. She doesn't use them, but she rents them out -- her most frequent tenant is Nephandus. Her MID is a good example of her skills: she managed to keep it vague enough that nobody can be sure of her capabilities from reading it, and at the same time making it plain that she knows her rights and will not be railroaded. She even managed to bring up the risk of angering Dr. Diabolik in a non-threatening way. Jadis is not a bad person, and seems uninterested in a career as a villainess. In fact, she suspects her unknown mother may be the White Witch, a superheroine, and has fantasies about making her proud of her daughter. Powers She-Beast can raise a PK-shell around her body which greatly enhances her strength, stamina and toughness. This shell usually manifests as a demonic shape, presumably because of the influence of a devil her father implanted in her for unknown reasons. : In my ‘Beast Skin’, I stand about eight feet tall or so, and I have translucent black skin, forward sweeping horns, a mane, glowing red eyes, a muzzle with fangs, large clawed hands, and large hooves. Though, for all that, they tell me that I’m still very feminine looking, and that’s something. She has some limited control over the shape of the "beast-skin"; for instance, she can "stretch" it in various ways, including being able to grow "bat wings" which allow her to fly. This particular shift noticeably "tones down" the rest of the shell, however.Saks and Violence: Chapter 3 She has also the ability to absorb energy from external sources -- even the energy reserves of Energizers -- and store it in the PK shell. Once, however, after being hit with one of Seraphim's "angels", the devil was knocked out for a while and her shell manifested in "an odd wavering field that covered her and streamed off of her in purple, pale blue, and silver streaks, turning her into a silhouette" .There's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 3 Besides the devil, Dr. Diabolik also placed a cybernetic implant of unknown purpose in her skull, with filaments throughout her brain. When she asked him about it, all he was willing to say was that removing it would be a very bad idea. Jadis is also a Wiz-2, meaning that while she is quite capable, she just can't do complex spells without preparation, like some of the heavy hitter mages. However, she tends to carry a set of prepared spells in case she finds herself in a sticky situation, the exact mix depending on the situation. She managed to defeat Zhong Lau at the Combat Finals with such a prepared pack, but she was marked down because this set was designed for a particular class of opponent, instead of being a generic one she might be carrying in a normal situation.Chasing the Dragon Equipment Jadis carries a powerful (for 2007) smartphone designed by her father, pre-dating the release of the iPhone. She also has access to a number of devises which her brother has created. As of March 2007, She-Beast also carries at least two magic items, a ley-line tap (built for her by Eldritch in exchange for services rendered) and a brooch which shields her from scrying (won in a bet against the Troll Bride).The Widening Gyre By Spring Break 2007, she had assembled six sets of combat gear, for various threat levels, all mystically enchanted to allow for an "instant change" in case of need -- although at this point they are single-shot use:Diamonds Are a Vamp's Best Friend: Part 1 *Stage One Threat Preparation: Her regular "She-Beast" costume, consisting in a red sleeveless body stocking with a matching half-mask and a black visor, jackboots, opera gloves, shoulder harness and utility belt, but only street-legal gear. *Stage Two: a Whateley Workshop power tools harness, containing among other things, Valence Bonder, Epoxy Gun, Anti-Fire/Freezing/Stabilizing Foam Sprayer, Vibratory Probe, Vortex Pistol, Plasma Cutter, Lubricant Sprayer and Laser Cutter -- all classed as "power tools" and not "weapons," therefore legal. *Stage Three aka "the kid gloves are off": includes a "stealth" suit and various tools and weapons *Stage Four aka "time to put on the brass knuckles": includes a lightly armored "special ops" suit and gear. *Stage Five aka "this means war": includes chainmail/hard plate armor and heavy artillery, including one of her brother Mal's efforts on high-energy ranged demolitions. Classes 2005-2006 *Introduction to Basic Mystic Concepts The class where she made her closet; term project. Winter 2007 *Class on SummoningFive Elements Dancing: Book of the Earth *Wing Chung Kung Fu (under Sifu Wong Ah Lam) Associations *Bad Seeds Family * Dr. Diabolik * Techno-Devil * Hinted that her mother "MIGHT" be the White Witch Friends * Nacht * Dragonrider * Phase Roommates Jadis has gone through a lot of roommates. The first one was terrified of her and just wanted to get as far away from her as possible.Afternoon Tea with the Devil's Daughter The following ones tended to be "groupies," villain wannabes wanting to ingratiate themselves into a job with Dr. Diabolik. The current one, a superhero-type, seems to be working out. * Unnamed first roommate (freshman year) * Scalpel (uncertain, but from context appears to be a former roommate, possibly during freshman year)No Beast So Fierce * Stiletto (unknown date, possibly during freshman year) * Vipra (new as of November 9, 2006)The Bad Seeds * Cutlass (the one by Christmas''Have Yourself an EVIL Little Christmas, left before February 8, 2007 * Superchick (New as of February 8, 2007 Gen2 By 2016, Jadis no longer uses the "She-Beast" moniker and seems to have distanced herself from the "Diabolik" surname -- she will emphatically correct whoever calls her "Miss Diabolik" that she now goes by '''Frost'. Accordingly, she now wears a frost-themed costume: :she was wearing a frost blue bodysuit with matching shoes and gloves, with a white bolero style short jacket over that with a matching belt, and a white fedora with a frost blue band. Instead of the Batman-style utility belt she’d been sporting last time, the only obvious equipment that she had with her was the slender black walking stick with the jeweled cap. But she had a pair of suggestive bracers on her wrists, the ‘snowflake’ pattern belt buckle was large and subtly marked with symbols, and the wraparound sunglasses that she was wearing were sturdy enough that I suspected that it was packing more electronics than a surveillance truck.The Curse of the Dragon Queen She now employs her former guardian, J. Parkinson Dunmore, and seems to be part of a network of Whateley Alumni who work to protect young mutants and other empowered minors who are at risk from either the government or anti-mutant groups. She is known to be in contact with several superheroes and supervillains, including BelphegorThe Road to Whateley, part 3, NachtEvil Genius, part 3, and the mysterious BLUE (who may or may not be the same Blue known to Circuit Breaker ten years earlier). She also sometimes acts as a go-between for the Academy, arranging for students to enroll. References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Class of 2009 Category:Telekinetic Category:Exemplar Category:Wizard Category:Bad Seeds Category:Melville Cottage Category:Fixer Category:Bek D. Corbin Category:Power Gem